


神身犬样

by Guuaiter



Category: The Avengers, Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guuaiter/pseuds/Guuaiter





	神身犬样

Natasha在五分钟前咬了一口手里的蔓越莓曲奇，然后眉头皱着一脸茫然地保持这个姿势举了它五分钟。

“Nat，”Thor笑得很苦涩，刚刚滔滔不绝的抒怀让他有点口渴，拿起啤酒瓶灌了半瓶下去。“我知道你肯定会帮我的，对吧？”

Natasha把剩下的曲奇塞进嘴里，一边咀嚼一边思考，干燥的曲奇咽下去后，她整理了一下思路：

“所以，你弟弟养了条金毛之后，对你爱答不理，你很讨厌这种感觉？”

“没错。”

“我瞧以前你们两个也没有亲密可言。”确实不太亲密，Tony并没有给Loki安排单独的住所，和Thor一起住在离复仇者总部不远的一所公寓里，美其名曰让Thor看管好弟弟，其实颇有看热闹不嫌事大的意味。每个人都能感觉出来他们两个之间那点火花，但只有他们两个无动于衷，仍旧称兄道弟，旁人都已经开始怀疑这是两人之间什么情趣。

“倒也不需要什么亲密，就是.....至少不像现在关系这么冷淡就好。”Thor有意降低了自己的期待值，可是并不能骗过Natasha。她往后靠到了沙发靠背上，翘起了二郎腿，以这种姿态占据了交谈的主导地位。

“Thor，你到底在顾虑什么？”她挑了挑眉，像是告诉对方自己早已明白。“一千多年的兄友弟恭，还没有玩够吗?”

Thor尴尬地笑了笑：“Nat，你在说什么？”

“我认为你比我还要清楚我在说什么。”女人的眼睛中带着一点隐隐的笑意，气场却像是逼供一样令Thor感到难以对峙，特工果然是不一样。

她接着往下说：“Loki为什么养这条狗，你有想过吗？”

“做宠物？”

“...为什么需要一只宠物？”Natasha现在彻底地理解了Loki的无力感。

“......为什么？”看来Thor是真的不懂。

“...因为他需要把对你的感情转移到另一个事物上。”

“为什么？认一只狗做哥哥吗？我就在他身边，为什么还要转移？”

“他不是要认一只狗做哥哥，相反，正是因为你永远把自己当做他的哥哥，他才会想找到另一个寄托情感的对象。

Loki在渴望着些什么，或许他争取过，但可能丝毫没有等来结果。

Thor，你完全可以自己扭转现状，你只需遵从你的内心。”Natasha的声音很好听，也极具说服性，被她的声音念出来的话都令人无条件信任。

Thor再不开窍也该知道她的话是什么意思，但说真的，他曾经没有想过两人会从兄弟真的转变成伴侣，一千多年来扎根心底的兄弟之情，虽被解开了血缘的关系，但是已经习惯的相处模式成了这段模糊关系中的绊脚石。

但，这界限确实太模糊了，他无法从这段感情中提纯亲情或爱情，已经模糊到他开始认为自己一直以来的犹豫不决傻到透顶。自欺欺人并没有给自己带来些什么好受，自己对Loki那些肉体上的欲望和情感上的渴望也确确实实存在，爱情与亲情未必不可兼容。

Thor回到公寓里，果不其然Loki与那条名叫Hummer的金毛待在一起，他靠在沙发上看着本闲书，金毛就枕在他的腿上。

Loki见Thor开门进来，抬了抬眼，但也就只抬了抬眼，表情没有任何改变地又把眼睛转回来读书。

Thor走到金毛尾巴旁，并无真正想表示友好的意思，有一下没一下地抚摸它的脊背。

“Brother,你为什么突然养Hummer呢?”Thor想了半天，才开口这样问。

“因为它很蠢。”他的语气还是一如既往的冷漠。

Thor还是没有无下限地说出“我也很蠢”这种话，他清了清嗓子来驱赶一些空气中安静的尴尬。

“那么它为什么要叫Hummer呢？”他一直把话题引向这条狗，好像想逗Loki开心一样。

Loki把书放下来，让Thor惊喜的是，他带着一丝笑意。

“因为突然想到了。”

难道我要把Hummer谐音是hammer，所以我不仅渴求你，还渴求你的老二的事实告诉你吗？Loki这样想着。

Loki这一点笑意给向了金毛，没有分给Thor一点儿的意思，他揉了揉金毛的脑袋，说：“走，我们去洗澡。”

于是Loki头也不回地带着Hummer走进了浴室，留Thor一人在外。

“Loki，需要我的帮忙吗？”  
“可以，拜托把你自己放在门外。”

“......”

Thor最后还是关上了门，把自己放回了沙发里，他还是需要一点时间整理自己的计划。

他窝在沙发里思考，突然感到一阵眩晕，像是从高空坠下一样失重，这飘飘然的迷幻全然带着些许黑精灵魔法的渲染，失去了全身的触感，随后紧接着重新获得了体感，却与熟悉的躯体不同——四爪着地全身还披着。。皮毛？

刚刚进入躯体的身体没有站住脚，摔在了白色的瓷砖上，他还没有反应过来是怎么回事，就迎面被泼了一捧水，显然已经成为中庭宠物的他，也有了狗的本能，他狼狈地像狗一样螺旋甩着身体上的水，不，他现在就是一条狗。接着，他抬头看，是Loki。 

“Easy，boy，easy.”Loki笑着说。

Thor终于回过神来，貌似是神识该死的进入了那条金毛的身体中，他毫不犹豫地断定这就是弟弟的法术——骗不过Thor的眼睛，亲爱的弟弟身边正散发着与多年前曾与自己征战的东方精灵魔法的余辉，以太般猩红。Thor想大喊他的名字，而软踏踏的舌头并不允许他说话，变成了一声声冲着Loki的吠声。  
“该死，果然马勒基斯那边没有一个好东西，Loki都学了些什么偏门的小把戏？”即随其后便的便是一阵无端的狂吠

“放轻松，Hummer，之前你可从不在洗澡时犯脾气的。”他看着Loki的眼睛，里面全是罕见的温柔，这样直接地对上这双目光，让他有些晃神，而接下来却成了对这个躯体本身的拥有者更加的反感与厌恶。Loki好像根本不知道他们的躯壳互换，用手撩着水浇洗着自己的身体。

既然暂时也无力回天，不如就先享受。

他任由Loki的手抚摸自己的身体，即使这并不是自己真实的躯壳，他也还是很享受于此。或许和狗本身的体质有关，他被厚实的手掌抚摸得极为满足。他现在是一条狗，甚至不用去掩饰往Loki衬衣里窥探的眼神。

Loki一边给他揉着泡沫，一边对他碎碎念些什么。

“Loki碎碎念起来，也真是可爱。”他这样心想。

“Natasha是一个很好的朋友，她刚刚给我发消息问新宠物的好。她真的是一个很好的人，她很值得信任，对Thor对我都是，从她这儿你总是可以听到最真挚的开解与帮助，当然，包括朋友之间的......消息传达。”Loki的眼神还是很温柔，但是里面却带了一些狡黠，像是刺破金毛的躯体，去和里面真实的灵魂说话。

Loki怎么可能看不出来？他看得一清二楚，这就是他的一场诡计。现在这些话，就是他故意说给自己听的。

在一只狗躯体中的Thor并不能扭转些什么，只能任由着弟弟的整蛊，他不知道Loki的脑袋里藏着什么阴谋诡计，只好两人心知肚明地逢场作戏，静观其变。

“他今天问我你名字的来由，我可不会告诉他真正的原因。”

然后Thor就把名字的来由听得一清二楚。

“其实他现在对我的表白不晚，但我并不想这么快就让他心满意足，以前我有多心痒，现在他也得受着。

他既然这么不开窍，那就也不急这一次。

你说对吧，Hummer？”

现在双方都知道现在处境是什么样的，Loki有意让Thor听出是自己的操纵，他终于对着带着这幅面具的Thor吐露出自己真正的心思。

Loki用白色的毛巾裹着擦干了金毛的身体，接着带着他走出了卧室。

沙发上卧着一个昏睡的人，睡姿并不太好看，Loki在金毛看不到的地方隐隐地勾了勾嘴角。

Thor看它把自己的身体用得这么狼狈，却也没有什么办法。这件事的始作俑者绝对不会就此放过，这次交换身体，吐露真情绝不是唯一目的。他大概想让自己体会心痒难耐的感觉。

于是Loki走近了在自己躯体中的Hummer。

“哥哥，怎么在这儿睡着了？”

狗刚刚进入神的身体，一瞬间的负荷太大，昏迷了过去，Loki走上前捅了捅男人，偷偷用法术把他叫醒。男人睁开眼看到主人的脸，笨拙地跌跌撞撞站了起来，它不太会处理人形的身体，动作十分狼狈。意外喜提天神的形态让它很不知所措，还是用狗的方式四脚—不，现在可能是双手双脚着地，转着圈看自己的身体，过于巨大的身体让它重心不稳，摇摇晃晃又撞回了沙发。失去了尾巴，也没办法摇尾表示见到主人的欣喜，但可以笑，于是不加任何收敛地完全利用全部面部肌肉，冲着主人笑着。

“刚刚看你也没有喝醉了，怎么现在这么昏头？”Loki被Thor身体做出这么滑稽的姿势逗笑了。

Loki回头摸了摸金毛的脑袋：“乖，我现在要把这个醉醺醺的人拖回屋里，你自己去玩一会。”

Loki的挑衅意味太明显了，Thor被气得冲着他吠叫着。

刚刚进入所谓天神躯壳中的金毛并不适应人体外部包裹着的厚衣物，皮肉被衣料包裹住的感觉令它十分难受，它不太灵活地手指并不知道如何去解开扣子，用手在身上胡乱抓着。

“怎么了哥哥？醉了还燥热吗？”Loki上前假装着急地询问着。

主人的靠近让本性忠诚的金毛依赖地伸出宽大的臂膀一把搂住，虽然在高级动物的躯壳里，但还是不会使用语言中枢，“唔唔呼”来自那个天神本不可能发出的鼻息。顺带连结并蒂般的用舌头表示热爱，一下下舔着Loki的脸。

“哦.....哥哥......你是有多需要我......”Loki被舔得迷上了眼睛，被眼前人紧紧搂在怀里，伸长了脖子往后仰也稳稳当当。Thor冲到两人中间，凶狠地吠叫着，想要阻止接下来的事情发生一般。

“Hummer.....乖，我想他真的已经失控了，我需要帮一帮他。”Loki满脸享受地低下头去对上金毛的目光，他伸出一条腿，勾了勾金毛，像是想要安抚他一般。

“Loki，我发誓我不会让你好过的。”Thor在心里这样想着，他必定不会让接下来更无理的事情发生。

从小和母亲学过的魔法也并不是摆设，他安静下来，跟着母亲所教过的方法，聚精会神，把自己带入进魔法的领域。Loki没有用太大的功力施了这个法术，好像故意等着自己击破一样。他跟着心神找到了突破口，但他并不急于攻破，既然Loki这么喜欢玩，不如就让他再玩得久一些。

Loki被用着哥哥躯体的狗舔得有些发抖，伸出颤抖的手探去紧抱着自己的人的卫衣下摆，有些用力地撩上去，帮助笨拙的人把卫衣脱下来，属于雷神的美感又诱人的躯体就这样展现在他面前，与他零距离接触。

显然，一只狗是不懂脱衣服是什么意思，Loki也不用它懂，它只是Loki实现自己计谋的一个工具而已。它用自己精壮的膀子紧紧搂着主人，用带着津液的舌头舔遍主人裸露出来的皮肤部分。

“蠢狗。”Loki在心里翻了个白眼，所有主动动作都需要自己来，演个戏是真的费劲。

Loki解开自己上衣的扣子，从紧紧的拥抱中有些费力地脱下衬衣，邪神洁白而精瘦的上身裸露出来，给了眼前人更多下嘴的地方。男人胡乱地只顾着舔弄，Loki拉着他的手在自己身体上抚摸，金毛也很有灵性，知道主人希望自己这样做，就也学着主动用手掌摩挲他的身体。紧紧相贴的身体之间并没有什么肉欲之感，只有Loki一方装作享受罢了。

“这个蠢哥哥咒还没解开吗？”Loki被磨地有点不耐烦，觉得自己还是没有激到他，他回头看金毛的身体里的哥哥，回头时的侧颈被身前的人用舌头大口舔着，Loki转回头来，看眼前的人吐着舌头，不熟练地运用脸部肌肉傻憨憨地笑着，口水沿着舌头淌了下来。狗本能地随着呼吸的频率摇晃着头，属于雷神大海般深邃的眼睛此时并不具有神灵，Loki曾经把Thor想象得像一只大金毛一样憨傻，但真正的金毛进入他的身体之后，却变得没有了憨气，只是傻。他有些无奈地看着眼前吐着舌头摇头晃脑的脑袋，拉下了他的下巴，用手指把舌头推了进去，之后又把下巴合上。

他松开了男人厚实的臂膀，把他往沙发上一推，跨坐在了男人身上。

“哥哥，真是没想到你这么心急。”他用手解着皮带，一边偷偷回头，看金毛的反应。金毛乖乖坐在地上，不像是狗的神情，眼神中没有狗的纯稚，而像是带着高等生物的狡黠。

Loki看到这种神情，有些认命地回过头来，他开始觉得这次确实玩过了，不是怕Thor愤怒，而是为一会儿自己的屁股感到一些顾虑。

算了，既然这样了，不如就再过火一些吧。

他一把扯出了皮带，一点点褪下他的裤子。Loki的居家裤很宽松轻薄，他扶着身下男人的腰，晃着腰用下体磨蹭着对方裤裆里的那一团。

“哥哥，憋的很辛苦吧？”

Loki把手伸到下面，用手抚慰他温热潮湿的囊袋。忠诚的金毛还从未从主人这里得到过如此的欢愉，陌生的麻痒快感使它生理地硬挺起来，然而身为一只狗，并无任何羞耻心，只追求快感的延续，把已经硬挺起来的物什摩擦着主人的手和下体，前液打湿了内裤的布料，骚痒一样摩擦着主人两腿之间隔着布料的肉体。

Loki被磨得出了反应，轻薄的布料被勃起顶出了轮廓，呼吸声渐渐变得不均匀，他回头看向那只金毛，金毛像是被施了咒一样定在那里不动。Loki的眼神中已经带了些祈求，眼睛有些被快感逼出的湿润，他一前一后扭着极为柔软的腰肢，伸出一只手进内裤，轻轻抚慰湿润的前端，他早已经湿得不行了，从后庭汩汩流出的蜜液把裤子打湿，浪荡地只想被狠狠插入。

他有些自暴自弃地高昂起头，亮出极为好看性感的喉结。

“拜托了......哥哥......”

突然他扭动着的腰肢上被双手有力地掐住，整个人被压得翻了下来，双腿被岔开。

Thor回来了。

Loki注视着那双回了神的蔚蓝眼睛，非常狡黠地笑了一声。

“我还以为你破不了这个简单咒语了呢，我亲爱的哥哥。”

“我看你和这只狗做的挺开心的，没忍心打扰。”Thor的眼神中并没有带着愤怒，但却是暗着的，像是压着大海里的波涛汹涌。

而那狗已经被Thor施了法术沉沉晕过去。

Thor褪下来自己被前液浸湿的内裤，本体本就带着快感，现在真正躯体主人的神灵回来后，重新获得神力的躯体更加充满了属于雷神的力量，充血的性器又胀大了一圈，弹跳出来抵着搁着布料的Loki的蜜穴。

Thor现在只想挺进去操他渴求已久的小妖精，但是这次自己受的羞辱绝不能就这样息了了。

他低头去嘬食着Loki左胸前粉棕色圆粒，用舌头舔弄着，留下亮亮的水层，Loki一边被他吸得肿疼，往后退出来，又把右边这粒送到他嘴旁。

“Loki，好弟弟，你就这么想被你一千年多年的哥哥操吗？”他用前端在Loki湿润的小穴周围打旋，时不时使坏隔着布料摩擦钻进去一些，让身下的人有痒难搔一样，折磨着已经被淫汁浸润渴望吮吸的穴口。

“哥哥......你不也是......一直就想操我了吗......想操我...何必这么久才表示出来？”他的话都已经说不稳了，他开始有点后悔这个诡计，双腿打颤着想让抵在屁股上的那根东西狠狠插进来，带着自己直抵淫欲仙境。

“现在也不晚。”Thor上手把他已经湿得能拧出水的裤子扒了下来，弟弟全身的景象全都呈现在了自己面前，这是他一千多年不敢揭开面纱的诱人果实，现在无一保留地尽收于他眼底。Loki大岔着双腿，小穴在中间娇艳地一张一合，只求自己用那根肉棒带它直上青云。

冰巨人的脸上已经带着红晕，昏头的酥痒让他眯着眼，睫毛被泪液打湿，他压下来Thor的头索吻，这时的Loki很虔诚，情欲让他只顾下身那极乐仙境，承欢之地。他有些谄媚地扭着腰胯把花蕊往肉柱上送，可Thor也不是躲，就是拄在那，不往前挺，也不后退。

“哥哥.....Thor.....拜托你插进来吧......”他甚至带了些哭腔求他，面对情欲，那一点傲气也不得不抛之脑后，像个荡妇一样渴求着垂怜。

湿得厉害的小穴已经不需要扩张，Thor终于插进已经发疼的性器，刚刚缓缓进入，肉壁上的每一处褶壁就全都攀附上来，饥渴地吸吮着肉根上暴起的青筋。Loki的腿已经软了，酥麻的快感一下冲上了头，只想要再深的吃入。

Thor按着身下人的腰一点点挺入，磨得身下人如蚁蚀骨，晃着腰浪荡地一点点主动吞进去。性器被一点点更柔软更紧致的穴肉吸吮着柱头，他本能地加快了挺入的速度，把Loki逼出来阵阵浪叫。

终于挺入到了最深的潮湿之地，冰巨人的体温奇低，Thor被冰凉的触感激得兴奋，开始大幅度的抽插，粉红的肠肉都被暗红色的粗大性器带得外翻，显得娇柔可口又色欲。他一遍遍碾过Loki的前列腺，这处极为敏感的软肉被碾过后，冰凉的肠壁都又收紧些吮食着炙热的肉棒，两人体温差太大，肠肉既被这温度烫得瑟缩，又无法抗拒摩擦带来的巨大快感。Loki的阴茎拍打在两人的小腹间，臀肉和大腿根被撞出一道道肉浪。

“弟弟，还舒服吗？”

Loki不做应答，眼神已经迷离，津液从微张的唇中淌出来，伸手要去抚摸自己的前端，被Thor一把制住。

“既然被操得很爽，就不必用前面了吧。”

他把性器抽了出来，之后让Loki翻了个身，从背后又深深插了进去。

Loki塌着腰，撅着屁股任由他的操弄，淫汁从股间流出，在交合处的汁液被拍撞成了白色沫状，发出淫靡水声。Thor沿着被巨物撑得没有褶皱的小穴，往下摸了一把他大腿根留下来的蜜液，沾在手上，向前伸进了Loki的口腔搅弄，津液和蜜液混杂在一起，玩弄着Loki娇艳的小舌。Loki扶着沙发后背，有些承接不住后身绵延传来的剧烈快感，黑发早已湿掉散乱，被Thor用手指缠绕玩弄着，接着轻轻抓着他的发根后仰，整个人凹成了一个极为淫荡的姿势承欢。

这个姿势刚好Thor直准着他的前列腺碾压，口腔里Thor的手指间逼出津液与带着哭腔的媚叫。Loki生生被操后面达到了高潮，精液一股股射到了Thor放在前面承接着的手上，他把精液全都蹭到了Loki的胸口前，好像要把他全身浸湿，全身都留下淫秽的痕迹。

高潮后的身体极为敏感，Thor没有任何停下来的意思，敏感的身体中如同过了电流一样，穴肉更加缠绵地开合夹紧，听话忠诚地取悦着硬挺上狰狞的青筋，谄媚地抚慰充血的涨疼。敏感的身体根本受不起这样的操弄，Loki颤抖着扒着沙发背往前逃窜着，好不容易退出了快一根，Thor双手锁住他的胯，一下按了回来，巨物再一次破开肉腔直抵深处，Loki被泪腺一下子激出的水色蒙上了眸子，娇音已经连不成音节，吐着娇嫩的小舌。他已经在混沌的快感中撑不住身体，把水光潋滟，黏着黑长碎发的脸埋在沙发背上，不顾脸面地撅着大开着双腿屁股，一下下迎接深入的研磨，让那人看尽了下身的春色。

Thor往前探身，用胸前贴着他的后背接着挺弄。亲吻他脖颈，情欲蒙满了的侧脸，玩弄着已经湿了的诱媚黑发，听他碎碎的挠心娇喘。

Thor抵着他的点射了出来，属于神灵的滚烫精液全部冲刷在冰巨人冰凉的内壁上，拔出来时仿佛还带着冷气。

Loki已经整个人软了下来，平时狡猾的诡计之神这时像一只刚刚出浴的黑猫，乖乖地趴在了Thor怀里，臀肉抽搐一样，浸在高潮的余韵中。花蕊向外吐着蜜液，Thor伸进去一只手指从冰凉的肉壁中掏出已经降温的白浊。

“Loki，为什么你总是乐此不疲于折磨？”

“你也是这么折磨我的啊，哥哥。”高潮后带着红晕的慵懒脸庞笑出了属于邪神的鬼魅。

“所以，Loki，你现在是否想把咱们已经缠绕不清的关系再进一步复杂化？”

“Sure.”邪神用涂着黑色甲油的手勾住了雷神的下巴，索了一个恋人之间缠绵的吻。

“吾友，这是我与弟弟从仙宫带来的守护神，用你们人类的话说，他是一只金毛，但他实际上十分通灵，我认为你这里是他再好不过的归处了。”圣殿里出现了两个男人与一条金毛，红披风围着这只金色生物来回转悠，好像真的在检查它究竟有没有灵性。

Loki站在Thor身边，看着Thor一嘴跑火车翻了个白眼，接着冲着Stephen挤眉弄眼传信号。

Stephen看着手臂贴在一起的两人，想到了半个月前和自己打赌的Tony，赌的内容就是这哥俩到底会不会在一个月之内滚到一起，现在Stephen即将需要带着小Morgan玩空间穿梭的游戏来实现赌注。

Thor醋缸必定是不同意这样一只曾经利用自己身体对弟弟上下其手（虽说狗本身并无意）的生物留在自己家中，即便它是两人关系的催化剂，也不行。

“怎么样，我的计划是不是还挺顺利的？”Natasha小口小口吃着布丁，她并不喜欢吃这么甜的食物，但没办法，请客的是Loki。

“你真的是一个聪明的人类，我哥哥竟然真的来寻求了你的帮助。”

“面对这种情感问题，他当然来寻求我，我是地球上在他身边最长的人类之一了。”Natasha露出了狡黠的笑容，像只小狐狸一样可爱。

是Natasha给Loki塞了宠物店的卡片，也是她料到Thor第一个来求助的人就是自己，最后也是再由自己把他的窍打开。

Natasha伸出小拳头，眼睛亮亮的，自下而上看着Loki。

Loki笑了，也伸出了小拳头，两只小拳头碰了一下。

计划通！


End file.
